


Seeing Beyond

by Kurisuta



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), Naruto
Genre: Alive L (Death Note), BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, Byakugan, F/M, Hyuuga Hinata-centric, L Needs a Hug (Death Note), L Wins (Death Note), Naruto crossover, Yagami Light is Kira
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Hinata didn't know why she was in modern Tokyo until she found out about Kira. Easily finding him with her Byukagan, she gives him over to L, along with evidence to convict.
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Hyuuga Hinata, Yagami Light/Hyuuga Hinata
Kudos: 2





	Seeing Beyond

Hinata had been uncertain in Tokyo at first, but then she saw the live cast of L vs Kira, and she knew why she was here. She had to stop this killer.

With her Byakugan, he wasn’t hard to find. Hinata enrolled in his college, and approached him on his way to his next class.

“Light! Yagami Light!” Hinata called.

Light turned. He probably knew her well, she was very popular among the boys.

Someone was with him, the other boy who had made the speech. Hinata knew instinctively that this boy was L.

Hinata walked over. “I-I just wanted to tell you how much I admire, and l-like you.”

Closer, just a little closer.

“Oh really?” Light said. “Well thank you, Hyuga-san.”

A touch on the chest, another on the arm, and a third on the side. Light collapsed.

L looked on, intrigued.

“Well, are you just going to stand there?” Hinata said. “He’s Kira, I have proof, and now we have him incapacitated. Arrest him.”

“Let me see this proof.” L said, holding a hand out.

Hinata showed him.

L got the handcuffs.


End file.
